notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 86: Hell Breaks Loose (The Hellfire Chronicles)
Hell Breaks Loose '''is the eighty-sixth episode in the series and the tenth in The Hellfire Chronicles. Zac Oyama and Siobhan Thompson join The Band of Boobs as they continue their battle against the Tarrasque! Moonshine enters the elven matrix, Hardwon faces a moral dilemma, and Beverly fights for his life. Plot Synopsis '''All Praise The Berry Boy! After being spiked into the ground by the Tarrasque, Beverly just barely evades death to be saved by Cooter and is pulled beneath the snow. Balnor then successfully deters the Tarrasque’s attention, giving Cooter time to heal Beverly back up. Moonshine turns her attention to The Gash as screams fill her head from the Thinking Cap. Her world begins shift as she enters a spectral realm which the elves are attuned to. A specific voice calls out to her, introducing herself as Dijuana, and addresses Moonshine as the queen of the elves. She turns the crick’s attention to the screams they can hear, and Dijuana enhances Moonshine’s fungal network. The Elven Matrix Listening in, Moonshine hears specific voices amongst the screams, namely Ol’ Cobb, Alanis, Lucanus & Jolene, and Erdan. She chooses to speak to Ol’ Cobb, and he explains his situation in Irondeep as he fights the Juiblex and The Chosen assault the Cloudbreaker Mountains. Learning how dire the situation is in Irondeep, Moonshine tells Cobb to send his mage to come north in order to teleport her to assist his situation. Realizing that time slowed down in the spectral realm, Moonshine uses a grasping whip to yank Balnor out from the Tarrasque’s line of sight. Dijuana contacts Moonshine again, warning her that she can’t leave the north, so Moonshine informs the others of the situation in Irondeep. Catch, Brother! The fight against the Tarrasque rages on when Hardwon notices a group led by King Cyrus Coldain fighting a group of frost orcs seemingly sent by Akarot to target the king. The ghost daddies suggest Hardwon throw the hammer to Coldain and he does. Back in the snow, Beverly inspires Cooter to be brave in the face of the Tarrasque. He is then approached by the Irondeep mage sent by Ol’ Cobb, looking for people to come back to the city with him to fight. Bev holds up his shining sword to grab everyone’s attention, and the group decides to send Mavrus alongside Bev to fight in Irondeep. Erdan's Shield The two teleport away and Moonshine is able to communicate with Erdan in the meantime. He explains that he’s in Gladeholm, but Akarot had a failsafe, and when Erdan tried to remove him from the phylactery, it teleported the city to the center of Asmodea. He explains that the situation is extremely dire as he holds up a shield spell, being the only thing keeping from the total destruction of Gladeholm. Unsure of how to save the city from sure destruction, Moonshine is contacted by Dijuana again, who explains that she can open up The Gash in order to let through the Eladrin from the Fey Wild. She is successful in doing so, but it isn’t instant. Irondeep's Last Stand Bev and Mavrus arrive in the Irondeep throne room where Ol’ Cobb, Red, Gunther, Erlin, and Egwene are fighting the Juiblex. Erlin reconvenes with Beverly, but quickly becomes jealous of Mavrus. The Juiblex shoots gunk, covering the room in its toxic ooze and slapping Gunther with one of its appendages, effectively killing him. Red lunges forward in rage, and the group fights the monster. Fey This Way Moonshine listens in again to the screams of her fellow elves in Asmodea and she tries harder to shatter the rift to the Fey Wild but cannot. The fight against the Tarrasque continues, Cooter saving Hardwon with a berry and the Eladrin start firing magical arrows at the oncoming orcish reinforcements. Moonshine creates a small evergreen sapling in order to direct the Fey in the correct direction when they come through and turns her attention back to the battle. Cooter and Balnor are both nearly killed by the Tarrasque as the fight comes to a climax, but Hardwon is able to just barely finish the monster off with help of Paw Paw Gump. Music and Sound Effects * "Crowd Screaming" by InspectorJ at Freesound.org. * "Hellhound" by Taure at Freesound.org. * "A Fate Refused" by Emily Axford. * "The Thinking Cap" by Emily Axford. * "The Multiverse" by Emily Axford. * "The Kingshammer" by Emily Axford. * "The Valiant Ol' Cobb by Emily Axford. * "Into the Flame" by Emily Axford. * "A Haven Away From Home" by Emily Axford. * "Torn Apart" by Emily Axford. Quotes Trivia